In certain environments, such as on a ship, received analog Global Positioning System (GPS) signals are transmitted to receivers via dedicated cabling. While effective, for systems wherein the antenna resides in a distant location from the receiver or where the GPS signal is to be transmitted to multiple receivers, extensive cabling is required. For such systems where the GPS signal is to be transmitted to multiple receivers, the GPS signal is split and amplified multiple times. Because the GPS signal is already weak prior to being split, splitting the GPS signal causes undesirable signal degradation and potentially a loss of signal. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for securely and reliably transmitting accurate GPS signals to one or more receivers while minimizing signal loss.